Our New DADA Teacher
by BlackQueen0896
Summary: The war was over.The Golden Trio Harry, Hermione and Ron are back in Hogwarts to finish their seventh year.They are getting a new DADA teacher.Tell me what you think! And tell me if you want me to continue!:  Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Vampire Diaries! Many people who are alive in this story are supposed to be dead due to the war. But I loved them so much i don't want them to be dead!:( Like, Dumbledore, Fred Weasly, Snape and so many._**

**_Disclaimer: This is obvious guys! Because if I wrote Harry Potter and Vampire Diaries I won't be writing this won't I? I hope my wish comes true one day and when I wake up from my sleep I see Harry Potter book cover with my name!:P I don't own much... Like, I only own the plot, my headphones,which I am using to listen music while i am writing this(I am listening to "So Far Away" by AX7) and I don't own the laptop because I share it with my sister!(Pity me) And I don't own the chair I am sitting right now because it's my dad's office chair! I think you get it now that I don't own much! So... read the chapter and tell me what you think!:)_**

* * *

><p><strong>**********************************Chapter 1******************************************************************<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

It has been almost two months since the war got over and Harry defeated the Great Lord Voldermort (not sarcasm). Many lives were lost, many injured and many hearts broken.

The wind was calm. It was a sunny August morning and the sun light was falling in through the window of Ginny's room in Borrow. She was lying on the bed that was laid for her. On the other bed she could make out Ginny's sleeping form. The room was quite except for the breathing and heartbeat of them.

Getting out of her bed she made her way down the stairs of the burrow. She could hear and Mr. Weasly talking in the kitchen.

_"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Weasly!_", she said smiling at the couple who were sitting in the kitchen.

_"Morning Hermione_", Mrs. Weasly said in her sweet voice.

_"Morning Hermione",_ Mr. Weasly said looking up from the Daily Prophet he was reading.

After getting herself a toast and butter from she sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"I should get going", Mr. Weasly said before getting up from his chair. He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and gave Hermione a pat on the shoulder before leaving. He isn't much home these days because they are all working for the time they wasted during the war. Otherwise he would have stayed to have breakfast with others later.

_"8:05',_ she read from the Weasly's family clock. She still can't get how people could sleep that much.

After finishing her breakfast she went to the bathroom that she shared with Ginny along with their home.

She stood in front of the mirror staring back at herself. Her long brown hair fell down like a waterfall around her reaching her hips, her two cinnamon colour brown eyes held a twinkle. She has changed so much after the war. Not only mentally but physically too. She had gotten curves on the places she needed and she had grown taller. She was 5"6 now. She looked grown up now and she is going to turn eighteen soon.

Standing in the shower she let the warm water make her forget all about the world. There was something in warm water that made her feel safe and awake. After spending all most half an hour in her shower she made her way back to the room with a towel around her. The bed next to her was empty and she could hear many voices talking and shouting from downstairs which said that everyone was awake. Quickly muttering a spell to get dressed and comb her hair she made her way again down the stairs to meet her friends and family.

Sitting around the breakfast table were his best friend Harry, then Ron, Ginny, Fred and George who were talking about some plan they made. The whole family wasn't here because they left after the war. Mrs. Weasly was again busy in the kitchen.

She was greeted by usual _"Morning Mione or Hello Mione's_ ". She felt happy and content. They were like a family to her. Mrs. Weasly and Mr. Weasly were like parents for both her and Harry.

_"We are going for a game of Quinddich(SP?) You want to join?_", ask Harry breaking her train of thoughts.

_"No, you know I don't play but if you want you keep the score I will"_, she said smiling.

_"Ya, we all know you don't like flying on brooms but we thought it might be fun to hang out before going to school."_ He said.

I smiled at this. Tomorrow we are going for Hogwarts for our seventh year along with Harry and Ron and Ginny is going for the sixth year. Fred and George are planning to re-open the joke shop because they had to close it during the war.

Smiling we made our way to have some fun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tell me if you want me to continue... <strong>_

_**Please review! I want to hear what you think!:)**_

**_ ~Perceus96~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Vampire Diaries! Many people who are alive in this story are supposed to be dead due to the war. But I loved them so much i don't want them to be dead!:( Like, Dumbledore, Fred Weasly, Snape and so many._**

**_Disclaimer: This is obvious guys! Because if I wrote Harry Potter and Vampire Diaries I won't be writing this won't I? I hope my wish comes true one day and when I wake up from my sleep I see Harry Potter book cover with my name!:P I don't own much... Like, I only own the plot, my headphones,which I am using to listen music while i am writing this(I am listening to "So Far Away" by AX7) and I don't own the laptop because I share it with my sister!(Pity me) And I don't own the chair I am sitting right now because it's my dad's office chair! I think you get it now that I don't own much! So... read the chapter and tell me what you think!:)_**

* * *

><p><strong>**********************************Chapter 2******************************************************************<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

The August wind was making the night air even more cold even if it wasn't winter. The night looked inviting. Taking one last bite from the girl standing next to her he compelled her. He couldn't remember what the girl's name was Cassy or Cissy or something like that. leaving the compelled girl near the dark alley of the _Mystic Gril_ he made his way to the _Salvatore Bording House._

Reaching the front door he slowley opend it and made his way slowly inside. Lazily, dropping on the sofa he took a sip from his drink which he took a minute ago from the side board. Soon he fell asleep.

He woke to sounds from the kitchen. He slowly dragged himself from the sofa. He was sober now. He was in the kitchen in a matter of seconds thanx for his vampire speed. In the kitchen was a Elena and stefan having breakfast.

"_Morning Damon", _Elena said smilling.

"_Morning brother', _Stefan said from his seat next to Elena.

"_Morning Elena and baby brother",_ he said pulling a blood bag from the fridge.

He drained the blood bag in a matter of seconds.

"_We need to go hunting', _Stefan said from getting up from his seat.

"_ Enjoy your bunny hunt dear brother with your girlfriend",_ Damon said smiling. Elena and Stefan both frowned at this. Elena was turned six years ago after all the Klaus buisness.

Now sitting on his bed he took out a letter from his drawer. He got it two weeks ago and he still hadn't replied. He opend the letter and read it again for what felt like the hundreth time that week. it read:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
>Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore<br>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,  
>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) <em>

_Dear Mr. Damon Salvatore,_

_We are pleased to inform you that we are accepting you to fell the vacant place as the Defence Against Dark Arts teacher . All the teachers have agreed to have you here and it is upto you to your secret or tell it. Waiting for a reply as soon as possible. _

_Hope you have a safe journey._

_ Yours sincerely,_

_Albus dumbuldore_

_Head Master_

After reading one last time he made up his mind. He quicky scribbled a reply for the letter.

_Dear Albus Dunmbuldore,_

_Thank you very much for the invitation. After much consideration I have decided to take the job. _

_Yours Sincelrely,_

_Damon Salvatore._

He rolled up the letteer and tied it to the leg of the eagle owl that he got two years ago as a gift. After wispering the destination to the owl's ear the owl flew to London.

After taking a nice warm bath he opend his closet and took out a box.

The house was quite. No heart beat. No breath. No steps. Nothing. Elena and Stefan were at her house. They were getting married soon and it means that he was going to be stuck in the middle again. That's why he took the job.

Sitting on his bed with his back to the hard board of the bed he opend the box. It contained all his magical things. He took out his wand. Which was 12 inches, mahogany and unicorn hair. He felt power inside him. He took out a silver and a green tie. It was his house tie. he felt proud of himself and he felt happy to go back to a place where he felt like home. The box had many spell books. no one knew about them. Not even Stefan, Elena or not even Katherine. He was disturbed by a small knock on his window. Putting the content back on his bed he opened the window and let the owl come in. It had a letter attached to the leg.

The letter was like before except it said that his fireplace was connected to Headmasters office.

It was almost six in the evening. He quickly muttered a spell that collected all his things. His trunk was now packed. He was still in muggle clothes but he didn't care. He put his wand in his jeans pocket and wrote a small note to Elena and Stefan telling that he is visiting a friend in London.

Taking a bit of floo powder from the packet that Dumbuldore sent. He threw it into the fireplace and muttered _'HeadMasters office Hogwarts!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tell me if you want me to continue... <strong>_

_**Please review! I want to hear what you think!:)**_

**_~Perceus96~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry for uploading late guys:( I had a very busy week because of our New Year:) I really hope you guys will like this chapter:)_**

**_Booklover9477: Thanx for being the first to review:) And I hope you like this chapter too... Keep reviewing!:)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>gracelander2: Thanx for reviewing!:) I really appreciate it:) Hope you keep reviewing and enjoy the chapter!:)<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lena8993: Thanx for reviewing :) I love DamonHermione too... Keep reviewing and enjoy the chapter:)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah blah... the usual crap... You get it right?<em>**

************************************Chapter 3********************************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

Hermione walked after Ginny into platform 9 3/4. The platform was mainly full of first years talking excitedly to their parents about which houses they wanted to be in. She remembered her own first year how she felt alone when she first stepped on to the platform. But soon in the train she found the most amazing friends in the world.

"_Hermione dear have a nice year", _she was pulled out of her train of thoughts from 's voice.

"_Sure ", _she said returning the hug. She was like a mother to Hermione and Hermione loved her so much.

After giving hugs and goodbyes to everyone the Golden Trio along with Ginny Weasly entered the train to Hogwarts.

It felt like returning to her own dream world again. She loved Hogwarts.

She sat down on an empty compartment along with both Harry and Ron. Ginny had left to say _Hello _to her friends.

On the way to the compartment many people congratulated them for winning the war. After the war many people were after them as if they were some movie stars. Ron loved it, Harry hated it and Hermione felt irritated by it.

Hermione sat on the corner with a book open on her lap. Harry and Ron were talking about quinddich as usual. She leans her forehead against the window and stared at the view out of her window. The war was finally over and she was glad all the crazy times were over. She loved the view. It was pleasant and everything went away in a blur showing her that train was pretty fast.

She broke her eyes from the view and started flipping pages on the muggle romance book on her lap. It was one of her favorites. Romeo and Juliet. She had read it hundreds of times. She loved the story and wished that anyone's love story shouldn't be ending like this. She wondered if hers was like that. She quickly dismissed those thoughts and continued reading.

The opening of the compartment door broke Hermione's connection with the book. Harry and Ron stop talking to take a look at the person who interrupted their conversation.

_"Hello Dream Team",_ Draco Malfoy's voice said from the open door way.

"_Seriously, Draco", _Hermione said looking irritated but couldn't stop the smile edging on her lips.

_"Old habits die hard", _Draco said as he sat down next to her. He had his Malfoy smirk on his face.

_"Ya, I get it!", _Harry said laughing too.

During the war Draco acted as a spy for Dumbledore along with Professor Snape. He did a great job. Draco is a very good person when you get to know him. Harry and Draco are best friends. Ron stopped calling him _Ferret _ and now they are civil to each other. For Hermione he was a very good friend and a very caring brother. Out of four of them he was the only one who she had competion with in studies.

Soon the boys started their usual fight over the best quinddich team. Hermione smiled to her self and went back to her book.

Without even realizing the time flew by. They soon got changed into their uniforms.

_"We are having a new DADA teacher",_ Draco said as all four of them sat back in the compartment in their school robes.

"_I know.. I really hope he is a fun person",_ Hermione said pinning up her _Head Girl _badge.

_"You are the Head girl? Wow! We will be seeing each other very much I guess"._ Draco said with a grin. He pulled out the_ Head Boy _badge from his pocket and pinned it on his robes too.

Hermione's guess was right. She knew it will be Draco because they both got equal marks in their exams. Harry was the quinddich caption for Gryffindor.

_"I am going to beat you in every exam" , _Hermione said her voice full of challenge.

"_Let's see", _Draco said with the same voice.

When the train came to a stop they were joined by Ginny, Luna and Lavender. Draco was dating Luna which was a weird combination but they were a great couple. They started going after the war. Ginny was dating Harry and Ron was dating Lavender.

A combination of five Gryffindor's, a Slytherin and a Ravenclow walked out of the train ignoring all the shocked expressions, glares, swears which were mainly from the Slytherins.

Hermione loved the feeling of being back in Hogwarts. They said _Hello _to Hagrid, who asked them to come to tea next week.

All of them sat on the carriage to carry them to the castle. They could see the castle in the distance with lights from the gothic looking windows.

She felt a feeling as if something interesting is going to happen this year.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is going to be HermioneDamon, Draco/Luna ( weird combination but I love them:)), Ginny/Harry and Ron/Lavender. I hope you like the paring:) If you don't like please tell me:)**_

_**Tell what do you think:) R&R**_

_**Please review! I want to hear what you think!:)**_

**_~Perceus96~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry for uploading late guys:( I was pretty busy and currently I am in Sri Lanka and I am using my ncles laptop to upload:):)  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>gracelander2: I am happy you liked it and my plans for pairing:):)<strong><em>Hope you keep reviewing:):)<em>**  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Booklover9477: Thanx for commenting again!:):) You will meet Damon in this chapter:):)<strong><em>Hope you keep reviewing:):)<em>**_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lena8993: They wll meet soon:):) Hope you keep reviewing:):)<br>_**

* * *

><p><strong>iampercy's girlfriend: I am happy you liked it:):) Keep reviewing!:):)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nelapsi:<em>_ I am happy you like the idea of D/H. I will try my best to keep them from being OCC :):) Keep reiviewing:):)  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>bookfreak25: I am happy you liked it till here:):) They will meet pretty soon:):) This is the fourth chapter and I hope you review for this too:)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miss Vampire 16: I will make them meet soon:):) Like i said before I will try my best to keep them from being OCC:):) I am happy you liked Hermione's description:):) Keep reviewing:):)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Megan Consoer: I am happy you liked it!:) Keep your reviews up :P<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>leytonbrucasnaley: Sorry for uploading earlier! Hope you like this chapter:):) review!:)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zelma Kallas: I am happy you liked it!:) They are going to meet soon:):) Reveiw :):)<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries characters but I wish I owned Damon:( (but we can dream right?)<br>_**

************************************Chapter 4********************************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

He jumped out of the fire place with a small thump that was made by his expensive leather shoes. The place looked exactly the same as the last time he visited that was 50 years ago. He looked up to see a man with snow white beard and silver spectacles sitting on the chair behind the table smiling at him.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore", he said with his famous smirk forming on his lips.

"Hello Damon and it is nice knowing you haven't changed much", he replied gesturing him to have the seat infront of him.

"So, Defence Against Dark Arts teacher?", he said after laughing at the professors odd sence of humur. And this was the only person till today who could win an argument against him.

"Yes, all the past Pofessor has told me thatyou are very good in Defence Against Dark Arts and also Transfiguration", he said with his eye twinkling.

"You forgot portions", interrupted a voice when Damon was about to speak.

Damon looked up to meet a smiling photograph of the Head Master that taught him.

"Hello Professor Harriet", he said smiling at the photo. Damon respected the man.

He was the Head Master when he first gt into Hogwarts when he was twelve. He remembered everything like it happend yesterday.

It was a warm sunny June evening in Mystic Falls. He was about to turn twelve tonight. His younger brother was eight.

Damon was sitting curled up on the foot of a shadowy tree with tears falling down his face. The day was June 28, 1852. He missed is mother or more like the mother who adopted him. She was like a real mother to him. And she never called him a freak like his father did.

He had sat there the whole of evening and now it was going to be dark soon. His father has beaten him again for nothing. Just because he shut the door loudly dosen't mean he has to beat him till he died. His father changed from the time mother died from giving birth to Stefan. But father never shouted at him and it will always be Damon.

Soo, the darkness took over and yet he didn't want to move away from the foot of the tree. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head in his hand. It was getting cold but he didn't want to get in to that house again. And he knew that his father wouldn't even notice that he was gone.

He woke up to a small tap on his shoulder. he didn't even know he fell asleep. he slowly opend his eye to see a man with a black beard with white patches in it and dark black hair stood wearing round full moon glasses.

"Hello Damon Salvatore", he said with a sad smile on his face.

He quickly sprang to his feet . He had never met this man and he knew his name? Who was this man.

As if he was reading his mind he said," I am Professor Harriet,Head Master of Hogwarts".

Damon didn't understand anything he was totally confused. He just nodded his head.

"We will be going to Great Hall for dinner in about ten minutes and you your trunk is already in your room", Professor Dumbledores voice broke his train of memories.

"Yes sure", he smiled shaking his head to remove all memories and clear his thoughts and to put his switch back on.

"We will get this over with", he said as he followed the headmaster out of the office.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am going to tell you gys something. Damon and Hermione will see each other in next chapet:):)<br>**_

_**Sorry if the chapter is small:(  
><strong>_

_**Tell what do you think:) R&R**_

_**Please review! I want to hear what you think!:)**_

**_~Perceus96~_**


End file.
